


To The Four of Us

by hitthepin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitthepin/pseuds/hitthepin
Summary: In this modern AU, Alex goes to King's College to get his education, where he meets a veritable cast and crew of all sorts of different people from different places. Love, hate, and a hell of a social environment to navigate all wait for the characters of the musicals you know and love.
Kudos: 1





	1. Just You Wait

Chapter 1: Just you wait

Alexander Hamilton wasn’t exactly an ordinary college student, he reflected. The story of how he had gotten where he was standing where he was still blew his mind, and he was the one who had lived it. 

First, it was life on that fleck of an island on the Carribean. Then, his father leaving and his mother dying. And then his brother vanishing from his life, just like the wind, passing through for only a moment before disappearing, with no trace that it have ever been there before. 

Then the hurricane, devastating the world that Alex had known, ripping up houses and killing people left and right. It was everywhere, dominating, crushing everything in its path. 

After it was over, Alex did the only thing that he could think of. He picked up his pen and wrote like the madman he was, filling out page after page with description about the horror and destruction that it had caused. To him, writing was as natural as breathing or walking. It was something he  _ did.  _

Inexplicably, everyone had thought he was some bastion of mad talent. If you had asked him, he would have told you that he wasn’t all that remarkable. 

But those loudest in their favor for him scrounged together enough to cash to put him on a ship, and before he knew it, he was sailing on a boat to the United States of America. Going there to get a college education. 

Of course, it could have been better planned out. They sent him a solid month  _ after  _ every college’s semesters and classes had begun. Except for one college up the East Coast named King’s College, that oddly enough, was just barely beginning. 

So nineteen-year-old Alex’s choice of colleges wasn’t truly a choice at all. King’s had accepted him, he had sailed on the ship, found the administration building, checked in without a hitch, and was now standing in front of room 1776, the place that would be his new home for the next four years.

_ So many coincidences. So many things that just happened to line up for me to get here.  _ Alex thought to himself.  _ Why do I feel like I’ve lived this story before?  _

He shook his head to dislodge his silly thought. No. He was just one guy. This was his day, and today was going to be a good day. 

With that, he pushed open the door and stepped through, only to realize that the door was locked, the realization punctated by him smashing his nose into the hard surface. 

Groaning, Alex half-blindingly jammed his key into the keyhole, turned the knob, and  _ only then  _ walked into the college dorm. 

It was an absolutely tiny place, but manageable. Two twin beds pushed up against the wall, two desks next to them. A door that presumably led into a bathroom. Two nicely sized windows letting the sun in. 

Sitting on the chair was what looked like a similarly-aged boy wearing a blue polo shirt and an extremely large, unwieldy-looking cast, furiously scratching out something on a piece of paper in front of him. 

Alex took a deep breath and said in the most confident voice he could muster, “Hey. Guess you’re my roomate. I’m Alex.”

The boy jumped up as though he’d been shocked, his pencil skidding one way and the paper flying the other. 

“Wow.” Alex said. “I know I’m exciting, but try to contain it a bit.”

The boy looked at him confusedly before cracking a semi-reluctant grin. “Ah. I get it. Ha ha.” 

“So, who might you be?” Alex asked, extending a hand. 

At this, the other boy firmed his jaw and extended the hand that wasn’t in a cast. 

“Evan.” he replied. “Evan Hansen.” 


	2. Always Looking In

Chapter 2: Always Looking In

“Mind giving me a tour of the place?” Alex requested. 

Evan sighed and stood up. “Sure. Might as well. I’ve got nothing better to do.”

And so the two of them exited the room and began to walk around the beautiful campus, Evan pointing this way and that at various important structures. 

They were just walking past the cafetorium where Alex randomly looked at someone, said, “Oh! I know him,” and ran off to go talk to that someone, leaving Evan standing alone. 

“No way,” a voice said mockingly off to the side. “Evan having a friend other than me? That couldn’t be true. Must be a boyfriend.” 

Evan inwardly groaned. “He’s my freakin’ roomate, Jared. Buzz off,”

He felt an arm drape itself across his shoulders, and finally compelled to, he raised his head and looked at his friend. 

“Hey, why you look so down, buddy?” Jared asked. “Guys like us? We’re cool in college! You should be talking to girls! Climbing the ladder of popularity!”

“First of all: no.” Evan replied. “Second of all: no. And in case you have something else that you want to add to it: no.” 

“Dude. How do you expect to ever be happy when you don’t give yourself the chance?” Jared asked, walking in a new direction and forcing his friend along with him. 

The plan of forcing his friend along with him, however, was quickly defeated by another boy dressed in black rudely bumping into Evan, sending him sprawling to the ground. 

Jared stopped and extended a hand to his fallen friend. “You alright?”

Evan accepted the proffered hand, picking himself up from the ground. “Who the heck does that guy think he is?”

Jared glanced at the now-retreating figure. “What, you haven’t heard of Connor Murphy? The crackhead who’s always high?”

Evan blinked. “Connor… Murphy?”

“Yes. Connor Murphy. That’s his name.” Jared says, lightly slapping his friend on the cheek in an attempt to bring him back to reality. 

Evan blinked, shook his head, and finally began to walk along with Jared.

“You know, where are you taking me, anyway?” Evan asked. 

“Where am I taking you? I’m taking you to meet some friends! Think of it like me doing your job for you,” Jared said. 

Evan sighed, and sensing that his friend wasn’t going to let up, submitted to getting led along by his friend to wherever the heck he was taking him. 

* * *

Many hours later, after the sun had gone down and the moon had come up and drinks and stories had been shared, Evan and Jared were stumbling back in the direction of the dorms confusedly. 

So many names and faces and drinks. Evan couldn’t remember a single thing that had happened, or even what had happened at all. 

_ You know what? Maybe this is alright,  _ he thought to himself.  _ I’m mellowing out. That’s good enough.  _

“So, why were you so confused about Connor earlier?” Jared said, a slight slur to his words. 

Evan sighed. “You’re my best friend, al-”

“Your only friend,” Jared interjected. 

“Only. Friend.” Evan said, gritting his teeth a little. “So I’ll tell you. But only if you can keep it a secret.”   


“Ah, what the hell. Sure!” Jared replied, throwing his hands up in the air exaggeratedly. “Go ahead. I won’t say a word.”

Still doubtful, Evan marched on anyway. “Do you know a person named Zoe Murphy?”

“Zoe… Murphy…” Jared said thoughtfully to himself. It was an awkward moment of silence before he replied. “Oh, yeah. Of course I do. Why would you… oh. Oh.”

“What?”

“You got the hots for her!” Jared said in realization, a drunken grin breaking out on his face. “Oh, man. That’s too good. How do you even know her? Man, I gotta tell everyone!”

“It’s none of your business. And clearly, telling you was a mistake,” Evan said, turning away. 

Jared grabbed him and spun him around again. “Hey. It’s alright. I promise I won’t tell anyone. Heck, I bet I won’t even remember in the morning!” At this, he began to laugh delightfully, despite the lack of humor in any of his words. 

“Alright, alright. Real funny,” Evan replied. 

And the two friends walked forward into the night, ready for whatever awaited them. 


	3. Chapter 3: Raise a Glass

Chapter 3: Raise a Glass

“Pardon me. Are you Aaron Burr, sir?” Alex said, grabbing the shoulder of the person he was following and forcefully turning him around. 

The man - no, boy, he was still in college - spun around to face him. Tall, dark, bald, dressed sensibly and with a careful, guarded expression on his face that suddenly turned into a wide smile that couldn’t be genuine. 

_ Why does it feel like I’ve met this guy before?  _ Alex questioned. 

“Well, that depends. Who’s askin’?” he replied. 

“Well, sure, sir. I’m Alexander Hamilton, I’m at your service, sir. I’ve been looking for you -”

“I’m getting nervous.” The other boy, who Alex was now convinced was in fact Aaron Burr, began to walk away. 

Alex ran after him and began to walk next to him, still talking. “I heard your name -” Where had he heard Aaron’s name? He couldn’t quite remember. “Before. I was seeking an accelerated course of study.”

“Woah, woah, woah.” Aaron said, putting his hands up in a placating gesture. “Here. I’ve got some free advice for you.”

_ I still had things left to say,  _ Alex thought angrily. 

“Talk less,” Aaron suggested. 

“What?” Alex replied, bewildered. 

“Smile more,” he continued, emphasizing his point with a hand gesture and a widening of the insincere grin on his face. 

“Haha.” Since when had that philosophy ever gotten Alex anywhere?

“Don’t let them know what you’re against, or what you’re for,” Aaron concluded, his voice like a winding river, trying to wash over Alex. 

“You can’t be serious,” Alex said.

“You wanna get ahead?” Aaron questioned. 

“Yes.” 

“Fools who get in my way end up dead.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Alex questioned. 

“My bad,” Aaron said, hurriedly backpedalling. “I meant to say, ‘Fools who run their mouths off wind up dead,’” 

“So, where are we going?” Alex questioned as they came up to a building that Evan hadn’t gotten to on their tour. A large wooden sign that read, “Sam Adams” hung above the entryway. 

“We’re going to have a drink,” Aaron said, pushing the Hamilton through. 

“Showtime, showtime, WHAT?” shouted a voice from within the restaurant - or tavern, now that Alex thought about it. 

The place was pretty crowded, filled with all sorts of college students of all sorts of different kinds. Most of the attention, though, was seemingly focused on a table in the center, where three boys of seemingly around the same age were drinking, cheering, and singing in equal measure. 

“Well, if it ain’t the prodigy of our college!” said the voice from earlier, emanating from a cute-looking guy with a whole bunch of freckles. 

“Aaron Burr!” all three of the people at the table chorused.

“Hey, who’s the guy with you?” one of the people at the table asked, one with a very large stature. 

“Alexander Hamilton. My name is Alexander Hamilton.” Alex said. 

“Hey, yo, I’m John Laurens in the place to be!” said the first person. 

“Oui, oui, mon ami, je m'appelle, Lafayette!” the second person said, a tall, aristocratic boy with his hair done up in a ponytail. 

“I don’t need an introduction…” said the third person. “But I’m Hercules Mulligan. And I-”

“Sew,” Lafayette interjected. 

“Excuse me, but sewing is a very dignified practice!” Hercules defended while everyone else erupted into laughter. 

Alex got the feeling that he was going to get along quite well with these people.

* * *

_ Many hours later. _

“I may not live to see our GLORY!” shouted Alex in an extremely off-key rendition of the song from that musical that everyone else at the table somehow knew. 

“I may nOOOOTT live to see our GLORY!” shouted John, Laf, and Herc. 

“But I will gladly -”

“Sweet Jesus. How many pints of that are you going to have?” Aaron asked, literally facepalming. For being the one who suggested getting a drink in the first place, he hadn’t drank one sip of alcohol. 

“I WILL GLADLY JOIN THE FIGHT!” the other three people at the table chorused, drowning Burr out. 

“And when OuR cHiLdReN tElL oUr STORY!” Alex continued. 

“Heh heh,” John muttered under his breath. 

“Come of age, with our young nation,” Lafayette murmured.

“You will be found,” Hercules whisphered. 

“Sorry, what?” Alex questioned. 

“THEY’LL TELL THE STORY OF TONIGHT!” Alex’s friends replied, snapping out of their own individual thoughts and back into reality. 

“Let’s have another round tonight!” 

“Let’s have another round tonight.”

* * *

It was a severely drunk and confused Alex that stumbled into his dorm at 12:00 that night, only still alive because Aaron had made sure that he didn’t randomly fall into a ditch or something.

Oddly enough, his roommate was still awake, the lights still on, still writing on a piece of paper, much like how he had been when Alex found him earlier that day. What was his name again? Ethan? Eddie? Something that started with an E…

“H-h-hey…” Alex slurred, before collapsing in his bed. 

“Fun night, eh?” Evan’s brain was admittedly a little sluggish as well. He was having a hard time formulating words. 

“Yeah……..” Alex looked thoughtfully at the wall for about ten seconds. “I think I’m going to have a great time here.” 

Evan sighed. “Good for you. Good for you.”

And that was the first day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heya, all you readers out there. I'm HTP. The author. Yeah. 
> 
> If you've read my other work on this site, you might be able to tell that I'm not exactly a normal fanfiction author. This is my first crack at trying anythin resembling one. Do leave comment, telling me what you'd like to see. I appreciate it. 
> 
> Until next time, True Readers!


End file.
